Mona Lisa
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: "Il y avait quelque chose de plus mystérieux à mes yeux que le sourire de Mona Lisa, c'était celui de Roderich." 1920. Après des siècles de mépris, Prusse reconnaît qu'il n'a jamais compris son rival de toujours. Et décide d'y remédier.


Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. _Mona Lisa_ dont je me suis librement inspirée est une chanson de Nat King Cole.

Ca y est, une bougie de plus pour moi ! Et puisque j'ai pris l'habitude de poster un Spamano pour mon anniversaire sur ff, pourquoi ne pas prendre celle de publier un PruAus pour mon véritable anniversaire ? (En fait, j'ai l'ambition pas si secrète de faire du 29 janvier la journée mondiale du PruAus, voilà.)

 _20 décembre 2016. Niniel est dans sa cuisine à préparer des muffins tandis que sa playlist 'PruAus' défile sur YouTube. Soudain,_ Mona Lisa _s'enclenche et son esprit s'égare des quantités de chocolat et des règles de trois. Mais c'est bien sûr ! Il faut écrire un PruAus inspiré de cette chanson ! Diantre, vite, un tweet ! Et ce fut ainsi, toute émoustillée par une idée de nouvel OS, qu'elle oublia -presque- de respecter les proportions doublées._

Bref. Les muffins furent toutefois sauvés, j'ai quitté mon tablier, et je vous propose ce texte. Qui n'est que trèèèès légèrement teinté de PruAus. Et qui n'est pas une songfic, bien que la chanson éponyme l'ait inspiré.

Contexte : canonverse. 1920. Post WWI. L'empire d'Autriche Hongrie est dissolu, Roderich et Elizabeta sont officiellement divorcés.

Genre : Drame - Historique.

Rating : K

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm13HApzfBcmNImC6fslByWr très riche en vieilles voire très vieilles chansons. Comme je les aime.

Warning : c'est la première fois que je rédige une fanfic à la première personne.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, toutes les notes se retrouvent en fin d'OS! N'hésitez bien évidemment pas à me laisser vos impressions.

* * *

Mona Lisa

 _Juillet 1920, campagne de Budapest._

La diligence me déposa devant un manoir illuminé avant de poursuivre sa route, faisant le tour du jardinet d'une modeste vingtaine de mètres carrés avant de quitter la propriété. Je ne me souvenais pas de la date à laquelle remontait ma dernière visite ici. J'avançai, des gravillons crissant sous ma semelle, jusqu'à l'escalier que j'empruntai pour me retrouver devant la porte du manoir, imposante comme le reste, mais fermée. Derrière le battant de bois, toutefois, je pouvais distinguer un remue-ménage, causé par rien de moins que ma présence en Hongrie -puisque c'était à nouveau le terme- à savoir, une réception.

J'eus à peine le temps de déposer mon poing sur la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit sur un majordome en livrée impeccable.

« Bonsoir Monsieur. Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

 _Preußen_ aurait été une réponse exacte et la tête du majordome m'aurait très certainement amusé. Mais dans ma grande mansuétude, je pris pitié du jeune homme et déclinai mon identité comme c'était l'usage dans pareille situation.

« Gilbert Beilschmidt. Madame Hedervary m'attend, je crois. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Je suivis le jeune homme dans l'escalier de marbre, puis, à l'étage, à travers un couloir qui débouchait dans une vaste salle à manger dont on avait repoussé la longue table contre un mur pour y disposer amusettes et coupes de Champagne, et ainsi laisser le centre libre pour que les invités y papotent ou dansent -je ne connaissais pas exactement le programme de la soirée. Mon guide m'abandonna au seuil de la pièce et mes yeux parcoururent la salle à la recherche d'une silhouette familière, remarquant le lustre qui n'avait pas quitté cette pièce. Rien n'avait changé dans ce manoir, c'en était troublant. A croire que les années sous la poigne de fer autrichienne et les quatre ans de guerre n'avaient pas atteint ce noble écrin de la campagne hongroise. Les plafonds peints imitaient les mêmes paysages forestiers rehaussés de dorures. Les vastes baies s'ouvraient sur le même balcon et offraient une vue toujours aussi imprenable sur les jardins luxuriants.

Je la trouvai en grande conversation avec des ambassadeurs et des ministres -du moins le supposai-je. Elle me tournait le dos mais je reconnus sa silhouette gracile, mais forte, dans sa robe de soie légère, simple et d'un vert sombre que j'assimilai aussitôt à la couleur de ses yeux. Sa lourde chevelure avait été tressée et enroulée sur sa nuque en un chignon inventif comme seules les femmes peuvent les faire, dont il s'échappait quelques mèches bouclées. Je m'approchai avec l'assurance qui m'est caractéristique, bien qu'en réalité je n'en menais pas large : à part ma comparse hongroise, je ne remarquai aucun de mes congénères. Or j'espérais bien ne pas être le seul à avoir accepté l'invitation, car je n'avais ni le courage, ni la force de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec elle, ou pire, avec ses invités humains.

« _Hölgyem_? » dis-je en espérant que mon hongrois n'était pas trop rouillé.

Elle se retourna vers moi instantanément et son visage s'éclaira. Elle s'excusa auprès de son groupe et m'attrapa par le bras en m'emmenant à l'égard.

« Gilbert ! Merci d'être venu ! »

« Je suis le premier, on dirait. »

« Ta ponctualité légendaire a encore frappé. »

Elle m'attira près de la fameuse et longue table de bois verni et me fourra une flûte de cristal en main.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Je ne pouvais pas te refuser ma présence. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis. France a refusé... »

« Tu m'étonnes. Il me parle à peine, en ce moment. Ah, tant qu'on parle des _amis_ absents... Lud' te présente ses excuses. Il est encore très affaibli. »

« Je comprends. » répondit Elizabeta avec sérieux. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un gosse... Ces blessures mettront du temps à se refermer. Et puis, ça fait beaucoup de changements, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais c'est pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Espérons-le. Qui d'autre est invité ? » demandai-je en une subtile tentative de changer le sujet de la conversation.

« Feliks m'a promis de venir. »

« Surprenant de sa part. » commentai-je sans en penser un mot.

« Quant aux autres, j'espère qu'ils sauront mettre de côté les derniers événements et se rappeler de notre amitié. »

« En parlant de derniers événements... Tu as invité Monsieur ? » demandai-je avec une emphase ironique sur la politesse.

« Bien entendu. » répliqua-t-elle sans relever. « Notre divorce est peut-être officiel, et notre mariage n'a pas toujours été serein, mais nous avons des bons souvenirs ensemble. Je ressens toujours envers Roderich une profonde amitié. »

« Tu es une femme admirable. »

« Je sais. »

Je souris en coin. Ma flatterie n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle. A quelques siècles de ça, j'en aurais probablement été très frustré.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il viendra, ceci dit. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tout ça est tellement nouveau... Je suppose qu'il a besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée que... »

« Que tu es indépendante, ne vis plus sous son toit et ne partages plus son lit ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois qu'il a remarqué, tout tête en l'air qu'il puisse être. »

Elle soupira une réponse.

« Tu ne peux pas concevoir sa souffrance, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui ai infligé une blessure, moi aussi, et bien qu'il soit plus vieux que Ludwig, ça mettra du temps à guérir. Il est de chair et de sang, Gil. Plus ou moins. Là, il est peut-être un peu tôt pour qu'il accepte d'assister à une réception célébrant mon indépendance comme si de rien n'était. »

Je la dévisageai un moment, surpris. Qu'elle trouve encore à défendre son ex-mari et ex-empereur et ex-geôlier, en somme, me surprenait au plus au point, c'était vrai. Mais elle avait vu juste, quand même. J'avais tendance à oublier que le marbre autrichien avait des sentiments aussi. Je fus tiré de mes brillantes pensées par une interpellation stridente.

« Elizaaa ! »

Elle se retourna instantanément et je fis de même en prenant un peu plus mon temps. J'avais reconnu la voix, et je doutais que son propriétaire était aussi ravi de me voir qu'il l'était d'assister à la réception de notre amie commune. Feliks, dans son costume trois pièces de bonne facture et un rien extravagant dans les broderies, était tout pimpant. Tellement que, à côté de la ruine et de la mauvaise santé des Nations que je côtoyais au quotidien depuis deux ans, il m'éblouit. Nous échangeâmes des salutations cordiales mais il monopolisa bien vite la belle Hongroise pour éviter de me faire la conversation. Pas que je lui en voulais... Les derniers rebondissements dans son petit jeu de pouvoir qui l'opposait encore une fois à Toris ne m'intéressaient pas une fois sorti de mon uniforme gouvernemental.

Cela dit, Feliks était entré dans la modeste demeure d'Elizabeta suivi de Feliciano. Et je l'en remerciai, parce que si les babillages de _Polen_ me fatiguaient, j'aimais assez discuter avec _Italien_. Il conservait cette fraîcheur et ce caractère ingénu malgré les crises politiques qu'il avait déjà traversées, il était très difficile de lui en vouloir -même après 1915. Certes, vu le coup de foudre irrésolu de mon frangin à son égard, je n'étais peut-être pas des plus objectifs.

« Feli ! » le hélai-je.

Ses yeux un peu perdus parmi la foule de démocrates s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il me repéra.

« Gilbert ! »

Il fendit les quelques rangs de foule qui nous séparaient et me rejoignit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de me serrer la main vigoureusement.

« Ça faisait longtemps ! » remarqua-t-il.

Diable, il avait raison. Ces dernières années n'avaient pas été propices aux soirées mondaines. Je ne me rappelais pas de quand datait ma dernière réception de genre. D'avant la guerre, sans doute. En laissant les entrevues et les Traités de côté comme on nous en avait écartés, je n'étais pour ainsi dire pas sorti de ma propriété depuis que j'y étais rentré après les batailles -et les défaites, murmura une partie de moi que je m'évertuai à faire taire. J'avais eu ma part de restructurations et de changements, moi aussi. Mais j'étais fort. J'avais encaissé. On m'avait amputé et charcuté, mais j'en avais vu d'autres et je pourrais en voir bien d'autres encore. L'important, c'était d'être vivant, non ? Ç'avait été, et ça resterait, ma philosophie.

« Ton frère n'est pas là ? »

Feliciano m'avait ramené à la réalité. Son inquiétude avait l'air honnête dans son ton et dans son regard. Il se faisait du souci pour Ludwig. Ils avaient toujours été proches, c'était un fait...

« Non. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme. Le tien non plus ? »

« Oh, Lovino... Il n'aime pas trop la société, tu sais. »

« C'est dommage. Je me souviens du temps où Antonio l'emmenait partout. Francis et moi le faisions tourner en bourrique. » me rappelai-je avec un petit rire.

« Je m'en souviens aussi. »

Si Feliciano avait été capable d'amertume, j'aurais cru en déceler quelques traces dans sa remarque. Mais, contrarié, il revint à mon frère.

« Je devrais aller voir Ludwig un de ces jours. »

« Ça lui fera très certainement plaisir. »

« Tu crois ? »

Il n'en avait pas idée.

La salle autour de nous se fit moins animée, comme si un courant d'air tout droit venu du Pôle s'était invité. Il y eut des murmures et des toussotements. Je regardai derrière mon épaule pour déterminer ce qui avait provoqué ce changement d'ambiance, et je compris rapidement.

Une main encore crispée à la rampe des escaliers, l'autre autour d'une canne qui claquait sur les marches de marbre et qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur le sol du couloir, avant, sans doute, de gagner la salle de réception comme tout le monde, _Österreich_ en personne avançait avec peine. Il n'avait toutefois pas abandonné sa dignité habituelle, et je le reconnaissais bien là. Son visage aussi parfait que celui d'un Hermès callipyge bien connu me parut toutefois un peu fatigué et je crus apercevoir l'ombre de cernes sous ses yeux de pierres précieuses. Ses mains, toutefois, me frappèrent de stupeur. Squelettiques et crispées sur ce qui, semblait-il, le retenait de s'effondrer. Il avait encore ce maintien aristocratique et était vêtu avec élégance, quoique son trois-pièces d'un violet sombre me parût quelque peu élimé... Peut-être datait-il de bien avant la guerre.

« Ça alors... Roderich. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il viendrait. »

Mais mon voisin et interlocuteur avait abandonné mon côté pour trottiner vers le nouvel arrivant. Une telle réaction m'étonna de la part de Feliciano, qui, enfant, en avait bavé sous la domination de Roderich... Et lui avait déclaré la guerre personnellement il y avait cinq ans de cela. En y réfléchissant, c'était une bonne chose... Feliciano était la preuve et l'espoir que nous, Nations, pouvions mettre de côtés nos différends politiques et historiques pour se comporter en êtres civilisés.

Ce qui me frappa alors, outre la reprise des festivités comme si l'ancien maître de maison n'était pas apparu dans un sale état, ce fut le sourire qu'arborait mon homologue autrichien. Sa vue devait encore avoir baissé car il ne sembla pas remarquer Feliciano avant que celui-ci soit suffisamment proche pour lui saisir le bras qui ne s'appuyait pas sur la canne et commence la discussion. Son sourire, donc, s'élargit à l'entente de la voix chantante de Feliciano, qui donnait à l'allemand une légèreté et une douceur que je n'entendais -hélas- que trop rarement ailleurs. Mais avant cela, Roderich souriait déjà. D'un mince sourire, une fine ligne courbe animant son visage d'ivoire, moins sourire que rictus figé, artificiel, dénué d'émotions, une simple façade inébranlable.

Elizabeta, au moins aussi surprise que moi par l'arrivée de son ex-mari-toujours-ami (soit-disant), se rua vers lui et le remercia chaleureusement de sa venue, le soustrayant à ma vue pour l'escorter plus avant dans la salle de réception où lui-même avait si souvent accueilli ses propres hôtes. J'étais assez éloigné d'eux, mais je pouvais sentir l'atmosphère gênante de non-dits et feinte courtoisie qui régnait autour de l'ancien couple et de l'ancien enfant qui, jadis, avait été plus ou moins confié à leurs bons soins. Tout cela était ironique, en un sens. En tant que spectateur de l'Histoire, j'avais pu m'en rendre compte. Rien n'est immuable, nos relations changent aussi rapidement que les alliances politiques et belliqueuses convenues par nos dirigeants. L'Italie avait été comme un enfant pour le couple austro-hongrois, puis les avait quittés et avait grandi jusqu'à devenir leur égal. Considéraient-ils toujours Feliciano comme l'enfant d'autrefois ? Le voyaient-ils toujours comme, en quelque sorte, leur fils adoptif ? Les sentiments des Nations, leurs souvenirs, sont seuls vestiges de l'Histoire dont nul humain ne se souvient et que nous-mêmes avons parfois des difficultés à concilier quand un ennemi devient successivement un mari, un époux, un amant, un frère, un allié au cours d'une longue vie. Parfois, nous ne pouvons pardonner, souvent, nous ne pouvons oublier.

J'avalai une gorgée de vin et détournai le regard des « joyeuses » retrouvailles familiales. La foule se resserrait autour de moi à mesure que les invités arrivaient. Je devinai le ballet incessant des diligences au dehors, devant le manoir de campagne. A perte de vue, d'élégants costumes et des robes recherchées portés par l'élite des intellectuels, parlementaires, politiciens, ministres, scientifiques hongrois. Peu savaient où ils se trouvaient réellement. Parmi ces humains, nous Nations n'étions que des invités anonymes que personne ne semblait connaître et dont personne ne se souciait.

Je trouvai un endroit moins animé près des baies vitrées ouvertes qui laissaient entrer une chaude brise d'été et je sirotai mon _Tokaji_ en gardant un œil sur l'entrée de la salle, pour intercepter les prochains invités de mon espèce si jamais l'un de mes amis se pointait. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur Francis, mais Antonio ne refuserait jamais une fête et encore moins une occasion de faire plaisir. J'étais dans mon coin à espérer qu'un visage un rien moins morne que ceux de mes comparses blessés de guerre fasse irruption quand, dans un bruissement de redingote et de dérangeants claquements sur le sol, Roderich Edelstein passa à deux mètres de moi sans m'accorder un regard, concentré sur un seul but qui devait être l'air frais du dehors. Je vis de la sueur perler à son front et ses doigts trembler en desserrant sa lavallière -excentricité d'un autre siècle qui résumait bien l' _Österreich_ tombé en désuétude, notai-je. Je remarquai le teint cireux de sa peau là où elle était ordinairement blanche comme neige. A coup sûr, le Monsieur se sentait mal. Je sortis à sa suite et l'observai inspirer une grande goulée d'air plus frais du soir, respirer si profondément que je craignis un instant que son étroite cage thoracique n'explose.

Il n'en fut rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se sentit un peu mieux. Je choisis ce moment pour faire ma grande entrée -ou sortie, mais ce n'était qu'une vue de l'esprit.

« Bien le bonsoir, _Österreich_. »

Je crus le voir sursauter. Il me tournait le dos, contemplant les jardins dans la pénombre du crépuscule, une main sur sa canne, l'autre sur la rambarde de fer forgé du vaste balcon sur lequel nous nous trouvions.

« Tu ne m'as pas salué... » continuai-je. « Mon cœur saigne. »

Roderich Edelstein daigna enfin me faire face, son sourire de façade toujours en place -immanquablement.

« Je ne te savais pas si sensible. » rétorqua-t-il de sa voix altière, mais que je trouvai moins condescendante que d'ordinaire.

Je quittai le seuil de la salle où je m'étais arrêté et m'accoudai à la balustrade à mon tour, jetant un regard appuyé sur la canne en bois de rose à la poignée finement sculptée sur laquelle il s'appuyait.

« C'est épuisant, hein ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De faire bonne figure. De faire comme si tout allait bien. De faire comme si ce n'était qu'un accessoire un peu désuet, mais auquel tu es toujours attaché. »

Il m'adressa un drôle de regard. Ses yeux améthyste m'interrogeaient. Et je sus qu'ils ne me demandaient pas ce que je voulais dire par là. Ils étaient seulement intrigués que, moi, j'aie remarqué.

« J'y suis attaché au sens propre, tout à fait. Enchaîné, plutôt. » dit-il tout bas, comme pour lui-même, et je faillis bien ne pas l'entendre à cause du raffut provenant de la salle. « Tu as raison. Ça m'a épuisé. »

Roderich sans faux-semblant. _Österreich_ honnête. Sincère. Qui reconnaissait que _Preußen_ avait raison ?

 _Gott._

J'avais besoin d'un verre.

J'ingurgitai le vin restant dans mon verre avec une grimace. Je n'avais jamais été très friand de vin -et, je m'en souvenais par je ne sais quelle sorcellerie, Roderich non plus. Nous préférions tous deux des alcools plus fort.

« Hey, Binoclard ? Un petit remontant te tente ? »

Il me considéra longuement avant de répondre.

« Hé bien... Si tu parviens à mettre la main sur un Schnaps... Je suppose que je saurai quoi en faire. »

« Bha, je devrais trouver. Elle n'a pas jeté toutes les babioles autrichiennes qui traînaient, j'imagine ! »

Je regrettai ces paroles quand Roderich se détourna de moi, lèvres pincées, pour se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation du jardin. Je haussai les épaules et partis en quête d'une liqueur ou l'autre. Je retraversai la salle de réception dans une sorte d'état second. Je n'avais même plus envie d'être de la fête. Après tout, c'était absurde. Beaucoup d'entre nous avions perdu des plumes dans cette guerre, et bien que je fusse partisan d'un nouveau départ, nos blessures étaient encore trop à vif, trop visibles pour feindre que rien ne s'était passé.

Je descendis les escaliers et cherchai le majordome qui m'avait fait rentrer. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver et lui demandai du Schnaps. Quelle ne fut pas ma déception lorsqu'il m'annonça que les stocks étaient vides et m'offrit, en remplacement, une _csereszne_. J'en demandai deux verres et une bouteille et reçus un regard grandiloquent de la part du valet, que j'ignorai superbement, avant qu'il ne me fournisse effectivement ce que je lui avais demandé. Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre avec mon élégance naturelle, mon chargement dans les mains, et traversai la salle pour revenir sur la terrasse presque déserte où, étonnamment, Roderich m'attendait. Je lui servis un verre et le lui tendis. Il ne prit pas la peine de me remercier -on n'en était plus à une impolitesse près, entre nous. Il avala le contenu du verre d'une traite sous mon regard médusé.

« Ce n'était pas du Schnaps. »

« Déjà ivre, Roddy ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas du Schnaps. Ça n'en a ni le goût ni la couleur. »

« Elle a vraiment viré toutes les babioles autrichiennes, alors... »

« Fais gaffe à toi. » lançai-je avec un clin d'œil ironique.

Il poussa un soupir qui faillit fendre la pierre et me fit presque regretter mon trait d'humour.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Gilbert. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais été, que je me souvienne. »

« Non. Mais je suis... _Scheiße_ , tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis épuisé. »

Je gardai le silence un moment, savourant la brûlure au goût de cerise dans ma gorge au moins autant que la vulgarité sur la langue raffinée de mon aristocratique compagnon.

« Ç'a été un drôle de siècle, hein ? »

« Ç'a toujours été de drôles de siècles. » me corrigea-t-il. « On le sait pertinemment, toi et moi, non ? Combien de fois on s'est battus l'un contre l'autre ? Et pourtant nous voilà à boire sur un balcon par une belle nuit d'été comme si nous avions toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. »

« Tu connais l'adage. _Pardonne toujours à tes ennemis. Rien ne les ennuie davantage._ » remarquai-je.

Il émit un petit rire sec.

« Oui, je crois que ça résume bien notre situation. »

Nous gardâmes le silence. Lui perdu dans l'horizon sur lequel le soleil se couchait, moi dans son visage. J'essayais de découvrir ses pensées, mais échouais. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse infinie mais démentie par le sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

« Tu y crois vraiment ? » me demanda-t-il enfin.

« A quoi ? »

« Au pardon de tes ennemis ? »

« Bha ! Bien entendu. Regarde, on était alliés dans la dernière guerre. On ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer ou quelle lubie prendra nos dirigeants demain. Il vaut mieux être en bons termes avec les personnes qu'on sera peut-être amené à considérer comme des atouts. »

« Et me pardonner... A moi, tu le pourrais ? »

Je m'approchai de Roderich. Son visage m'apparut encore plus blême à la lumière en provenance de la salle qui l'inondait dans la pénombre. Je me rembrunis un peu. C'était une question délicate. _Österreich_ avait toujours été à part. Un Germanique mais pas vraiment de la famille. Un cavalier seul. Pour qui bien des guerres avaient été déclenchées. Et pourtant...

« Hey, tout va bien ? » demandai-je, faussement inquiet.

« Réponds, Gilbert. S'il te plaît. » ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Ma voix sonna abrupte à mes oreilles. Mais au moins, je fus honnête.

« Je t'en veux. Parce que tu as entraîné Ludwig dans tout ça. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Pas à son âge. Mais... _Scheiße_ , ça n'a pas toujours été au beau fixe entre nous mais... Je suppose que... Après s'être cherché des noises pendant aussi longtemps, on a fini par s'apprécier, non ? »

Il laissa ma réponse flotter dans les airs un moment, la soupesant et s'en imprégnant.

« Merci. » finit-il par dire.

« Pour ? »

« Dans ma situation, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est pas détesté par le monde entier, finalement. »

J'accusai le coup. Eliza avait raison, en fin de compte. Je ne pensais pas à ses sentiments à lui. Ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit qu'il puisse se sentir si seul, ou que le ressentiment des autres puisse l'atteindre derrière son armure de glace. Sa situation était pire que la mienne en effet. Il était vraiment seul. Moi, j'avais toujours Ludwig, mais lui avait été abandonné par un enfant qu'il avait élevé pendant longtemps, par ses amants consécutifs, même par son épouse. Je connaissais sa résidence pour y avoir séjourné à nombreuses reprises. Jadis animée et pleine de vie, comme elle devait sembler triste et vide aujourd'hui !

Et pourtant il souriait toujours. Il marchait péniblement avec une canne, mais il souriait encore !

Je l'avais toujours connu avec ce sourire aux lèvres. Et je n'avais jamais compris comment, dans des situations telles que celle qu'il vivait actuellement, il trouvait encore matière à sourire.

« Ça te fait mal ? » m'entendis-je murmurer presque contre mon gré.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les jambes. »

Il inspira profondément l'air du soir.

« Oui... »

« Comment est-ce arrivé... ? Tu n'as pas été blessé au combat, n'est-ce pas... ? »

Il sourit.

« Ma petite personne s'en est sortie indemne, c'est exact. L'Autriche, en revanche... L'Autriche est à terre, et c'est là que je devrais me traîner aussi, j'imagine. »

Il me tendit son verre d'une main tremblante, me demandant d'un regard de le lui remplir. Je m'exécutai.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi sourire, alors. » fis-je. « Et si j'ai bien compris, ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. »

Il me toisa un instant.

« Avec un tel talent pour les encouragements, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas ton pareil pour exhorter des troupes. » me lança-t-il, acerbe, bien que je décelai une once d'ironie.

« Je m'inquiète de ton sort et c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? » répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Son sourire s'élargit imperceptiblement, puis s'effaça presque lorsqu'il me répondit enfin.

« L'Autriche est en ruines. » reprit-il. « Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger, en effet. Mais... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? M'apitoyer sur mon sort ? Ce n'est qu'une crise. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on en traverse tout le temps. J'ai survécu à bien des troubles, comme toi, comme tout le monde. »

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu souris parce que tu sais que tu n'en mourras pas ? Je te trouve bien présomptueux... »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'y survivrais. _Verdammt_. Peut-être même que je vais en mourir. Regarde-moi. J'avais tout ce qu'une nation peut vouloir, j'étais puissant et influent, et maintenant je n'ai plus rien, même pas la force de tenir debout par moi-même. Je sais. Je sais que même nous, nous ne sommes pas éternels. On ne sait jamais quelle guerre va nous tuer. Quelle alliance va nous effacer. Tu te souviens, Gil ? On a été enfants. On a grandi. On vieillit. Ça veut dire qu'on peut mourir, disparaître. Ça s'est vu à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. Et peu importe l'Histoire qu'on a vécue et toutes les erreurs dont on est censés avoir appris, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Je l'ai toujours su, et je sais que tu en as aussi conscience. Et alors, quoi ? Je devrais m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? Rester sur place et encore moins avancer ? Tant que je suis vivant, j'ai des responsabilités à assumer. Et si tu décides de les assumer, tu dois le faire correctement. Avec le sourire, parce que tu es une nation et que c'est ton travail. Fais-le comme un professionnel ou baisse les bras et meurs. Ça ne dépend que de toi. »

Je laissai la réponse de Roderich imprégner mon esprit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on puisse avoir des points de vue si semblables, lui et moi. _L'important c'est d'être en vie._ Je le répétais si souvent. Je souris à mon tour.

« Moi qui croyais que c'était ce sourire qui t'avait valu toutes tes conquêtes amoureuses... » le taquinai-je encore pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Hé bien... » commença-t-il avec un sourire un peu plus prononcé. « Je ne nie pas que ça fait partie de mon charme irrésistible, mais... »

« Gare, _Meister_. Tu commences à parler comme moi. »

« ...Ce n'est plus le cas à présent. » continua-t-il en m'ignorant superbement. « Qui voudrait de moi dans mon état ? »

Il jeta un regard furieux à ses jambes qui ne répondaient plus à toutes ses injonctions. Puis il releva les yeux vers moi et conclut :

« Il n'y a plus d'alliance à sceller désormais. »

Je reçus sa solitude de plein fouet et en fus plus troublé que je l'aurais jamais imaginé. Moi qui l'avais toujours cru si superficiel... Si suffisant, méprisant, avec ce sourire accroché aux lèvres qui avait l'air de vous défier en permanence avec insolence. C'était ce sourire faux et froid qui, à mon grand désarroi et par je ne sais quelle magie, avait séduit tant de mes semblables, à commencer par Elizabeta, mais aussi Antonio, Louise, même le sévère Willem, pendant un temps. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'ils avaient pu tous lui trouver. Peut-être que, comme moi ce soir-là, ils avaient décelé quelque chose de plus que la façade que renvoyait l'austère Autrichien. Pour ma part, je venais de comprendre, grâce à cet éclat de souffrance dans les améthystes, que Roderich, plus que tout, se protégeait par son apparente indifférence à tout ce qui l'entourait. Sourire était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour cacher son cœur brisé, écartelé, piétiné et déchiré en mille fragments au rythme des alliances, unions, divorces, amitiés et ruptures. C'était sa façon de survivre, de subsister, de rester égal à lui-même en dépit des abandons et des trahisons.

Finalement, Roderich avait rarement été seul dans sa vie, mais ça ne voulait pas dire, comme je l'avais longtemps cru, qu'il avait impérativement besoin des autres. Au contraire. Il avait appris à s'en passer parce qu'ils lui avaient tous fait défaut à un moment ou l'autre. Je réalisais maintenant à quel point il était solitaire et tellement, tellement plus renfermé sur lui-même que je l'aurais pensé. Tous ses rêves, le futur brillant dont il aurait pu rêver, lui avaient été enlevés successivement, et à chaque fois il avait dû se reconstruire et trouver un équilibre à nouveau. Tandis que simultanément, il était seul face à ses peines que personne n'était à même d'écouter et de comprendre. Emprisonné dans des relations basées sur la politique, la domination ou l'impérialisme, il n'avait connu personne qui puisse lui servir d'appui infaillible et honnête, indépendamment de la diplomatie. Il n'avait connu personne qui aurait été un ami spontanément et sincèrement. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami à qui ouvrir son cœur.

Moi, j'avais eu Francis et Antonio, ensuite Ludwig, qui, étant de mon sang, et me devant pratiquement la vie, serait toujours là pour moi quand j'aurais besoin de lui ou d'être écouté. Antonio avait gardé dans son ancienne colonie préférée un amant aimant, bien qu'il cachât bien son jeu. Francis avait Arthur, la complicité développée à travers les guerres et les rivalités étant désormais à l'épreuve de bien des armes. Elizabeta avait Feliks, de qui elle avait toujours été bien plus proche que de son mari. Ex-mari.

Roderich n'avait personne. Et pourtant il se tenait devant moi aussi droit que la douleur dans ses jambes le lui permettait, il restait fier et noble, comme il l'avait toujours été. Comme je l'avais toujours connu, mais l'avais-je seulement jamais connu ? Cette soirée remettait toute notre Histoire commune en question.

La Nation que j'avais devant moi était encore debout malgré ses blessures et ses souffrances, même malgré sa solitude et le fait qu'aucune autre nation ne l'ait jamais soutenue, ou si peu. Ç'avait été une grande nation, je devais le reconnaître si je voulais être tout à fait honnête. Il avait certes employé des méthodes discutables pour agrandir son territoire et sa sphère d'influence, mais... J'aurais dû commencer à le respecter bien plus tôt que ce soir. Mais non. Je m'étais servi de lui pendant des siècles, et qui respecte un objet usuel ? Je m'en voulais, tout à coup. Nous avions pourtant été alliés, parfois, mais je n'avais jamais témoigné d'estime à Roderich.

Et le pauvre bougre en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui. Il était le seul en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Après tant de trahisons... Ces réalisations me mirent le moral dans les chaussettes alors que je comprenais le rôle que j'avais joué dans tout ça. Je ressentais de la peine à voir une nation qui avait fait de son mieux avec ce qu'elle avait, si seule, si décriée et dans un tel état. Et si l'armistice signifiait un nouveau départ, peut-être que j'avais une chance de recommencer à zéro avec Roderich. Je savais bien qu'il ne ferait rien ou serait vexé si j'exprimais ma sollicitude. Il ne voulait pas de ma pitié -que, du reste, je n'éprouvais pas, accaparé par le regret de ne pas l'avoir estimé à sa juste valeur pendant des siècles. Je ne savais ce que je pouvais faire pour lui. Pour l'aider. Lui témoigner un soutien dont il avait besoin et cherchait désespérément sans vouloir se résigner à appeler à l'aide.

Qu'aurais-je pu faire pour l'atteindre au-delà de sa carapace, de sa façade blindée et à toute épreuve ? Roderich était comme une œuvre d'art. Outre sa parfaite apparence, il se rapprochait du marbre par bien des aspects. Son sourire donnait l'impression qu'il ne vivait pas dans le même monde que nous, que moi, comme ces statues qui sourient comme de connivence avec des esprits qui les entourent mais que nous, pauvres mortels, ne pouvons percevoir. Le grain de sa peau avait la finesse du marbre ou de l'ivoire, pour ce que j'en savais, sa silhouette semblait avoir été sculptée par Michel-Ange en personne, enfin, il était aussi inaccessible que l'œuvre d'art qu'il était... Comme la Mona Lisa, voilà, dont en outre il partageait le sourire énigmatique à qui chacun attribuait une signification différente. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus mystérieux à mes yeux que le sourire de Mona Lisa, c'était celui de Roderich. Peut-être bien que c'était ça, dans le fond, le point commun le plus frappant entre Roderich et la Joconde. Il avait eu bien des hommes et bien des femmes dans sa vie, sans qu'aucun ne puisse toucher son cœur, sa véritable personnalité, et les secrets qu'il détenait enfouis au plus profond de lui. Chacun avait vu en lui ce qu'il avait bien voulu voir, ce qu'il avait besoin de voir. Un allié, une protection, une alliance, un père, mais qu'en était-il réellement, qui était-il réellement ? Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais de réponse. Mais essayer de comprendre était un bon début.

Je compris avec un peu de gêne que le silence régnait entre nous depuis un bon moment, seulement troublé par la rumeur de la fête qui me paraissait désormais si loin.

« Au moins, tu seras tranquille maintenant. »

« C'est ce que je croyais. Et puis tu es venu. » rétorqua-t-il, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux soulignés de cernes.

Voilà. Je savais ce que je voulais, désormais. Le faire sourire d'un sourire qui réchaufferait la façade de glace, la transpercerait, atteindrait Roderich au cœur, le ferait sourire sincèrement, largement, au-delà du sourire de la Joconde.

« T'ai-je jamais fait défaut pour t'attirer des ennuis ? » demandai-je avec ironie.

« Non. On peut compter sur toi pour ça. »

Il me sourit -il ne m'en voulait pas pour le passé, voulait-il dire par là. En prêtant plus d'attention à lui, je percevais les nuances dans ses rictus. Peut-être qu'il réalisait que j'étais le seul allié qu'il lui restait. Le seul qui s'était inquiété de son sort en tout cas. Certes, mon initiative était mal partie. Mais je ne me laissai pas abattre -j'avais d'innombrables ressources.

« Dis-moi, Roderich... »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » me demanda-t-il, à nouveau sérieux, comme si je m'apprêtais à lui dicter les termes d'un Traité.

« Où étais-tu entre 1503 et 1506 ? »

« Tu deviens inspecteur, maintenant ? » fit-il, amusé.

« Je me pose juste la question. »

« C'est assez vague. Je n'en sais rien, Gilbert. »

« Tu n'as pas posé pour _da Vinci_ par hasard ? Tu as le même sourire que Mona Lisa. Mais, bon sang, si c'est toi qu'il a pris comme modèle, il t'a raté. Il était piètre peintre, finalement. »

« _Herr Preußen_ , que vous arrive-t-il ? Les compliments ne te ressemblent pas... »

« Non, mais ça fait du bien d'en entendre de temps en temps alors profites-en, veux-tu ? »

« Tu l'as vue, je pense. On en fait tout un foin mais... Elle est insignifiante, en fait. » dit-il, comme déçu.

« Ça, ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu n'es pas insignifiant. Tu comptes à mes yeux, Roderich. »

Il se tourna vers moi. Enfin j'avais réussi à le faire sourire avec chaleur -une chaleur intérieure qui colora jusqu'à ses joues- à étirer ses lèvres d'une oreille à l'autre et à rendre un peu de joie à ce visage triste.

Et j'eus la preuve que sous le marbre glacé, il était bien de chair et de sang.

* * *

Le texte n'a pas tourné comme je voulais mais bon... J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

Traductions

Verdammt : juron allemand

Meister: maître (allemand)

Herr Preußen : Monsieur Prusse (allemand)

Österreich : Autriche (allemand)

Scheiße : merde (allemand)

Hölgyem : madame (hongrois - forme employée pour s'adresser directement à une femme au cours d'une conversation, formule qui a l'avantage de ne pas faire référence au statut marital ni à l'âge de la personne, si ce n'est qu'on s'adresse à une personne adulte de sexe féminin.)

Gott! : dieu ! (juron allemand)

Notes

Le _Traité de Trianon_ signé en juin 1920 déclare l'indépendance de l'État hongrois.

La _Constitution de Weimar_ fut adoptée en août 1919 en Allemagne.

La Pologne a gagné son indépendance en 1918. Suite à cela, elle a eu pas mal de démêlés territoriaux avec ses voisins, notamment avec la Lituanie. Ainsi, de 1916 à 1921, Lituaniens et Polonais se sont disputés Vilnius, notamment, avant que la ville ne soit polonaise pendant un temps (avant l'arrivée du Camarade Staline.) ... J'ai bien étudié mon cours d'histoire contemporaine, hein ?

Toujours en 1918, à l'issue de la Première Guerre Mondiale, le Royaume de Prusse est transformé en État libre de Prusse. Son territoire est diminué (en raison notamment des territoires concédés à la nouvelle Pologne) d'où les blessures et restructurations évoquées par Gilbert. Et aussi le fait qu'il n'ait pas trop envie de parler à Feliks.

L'Italie a déclaré la guerre à l'Autriche-Hongrie le 23 mai 1915.

L'Hermès callipyge auquel fait référence Gilbert est l'Hermès de Praxitèle. Qui a des fesses magnifiques, je confirme.

 _Always forgive your ennemies, nothing annoys them so much_ est une citation de ce cher Oscar Wilde.

Dans ma tête, Feliks et Eliza sont bff. Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient. Après quelques recherches, j'ai découvert que j'étais pas loin de la réalité... Le 23 mars a été décrété journée de l'amitié Pologne/Hongrie en Hongrie et en Pologne, depuis 2007.

Michel-Ange a notamment sculpté _David._

Les conquêtes de Roderich

Le mariage Espagne/Autriche est canon...? Je crois...?

Le mariage Autriche/Hongrie fait référence à l'empire Austro-hongrois.

Je mentionne Louise et Willem. Il s'agit de Belgique et Pays-Bas. Ont existé brièvement les Pays-Bas autrichiens... Appellation que je trouve trompeuse puisque le territoire concerné équivaut au territoire actuel de la Belgique (même si les Principautés de Liège, de Stavelot-Malmédy et de Bouillon étaient totalement indépendantes). Donc voilà. LOUISE A FREQUENTE RODDY-CHERI ASDFGHJK.

La minute alcoolisée

Le _Tokaji_ est un vin hongrois.

La _csereszne_ est un alcool de cerises hongrois, _cfr_ la _Trilogie Berlinoise_.

Ils demandent du _Schnaps_ , qui est une eau-de-vie germanique.

A bientôt,

Niniel.


End file.
